


Let me taste you one more time

by Georges_writes_s1ns



Series: Hannibal twitter AU [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georges_writes_s1ns/pseuds/Georges_writes_s1ns
Summary: Imprisoned is the worst state. Not being able to kiss him, to touch him, to crawl against his body that's the real pain of imprisonment.





	Let me taste you one more time

"I'm now going to take off your restraints"  
Hannibal kneeled in front of him. Slowly removing the straps.  
His hand between Will' legs, Hannibal stand up.  
Will was gasping. Some mist blurring his mask.  
Hannibal went behind him.

Removing the straps that were restraining his hands.  
Hannibal stood before Will, looking at him fighting for breath. Slightly bending towards him, Hannibal kissed his mask and removed the strap restricting his chest.  
"You can't know how much I want you."

Will placed his hands behind Hannibal' back and he helped him get on his feet. Will leaned on his shoulder, shivering against his warm neck.  
Hannibal wrapped his arm around Will and strap by strap he was freeing his lover' lips.

Their kiss was so powerful. They erased their surrounding when their skin touched, when their warmth met, when their lips tangled and their mouth became one.  
Will was pressing himself against Hannibal. Hannibal was pressing Will against him.  
"I missed you."

When Hannibal took Will' chin to look at his eyes, Will tried to bite his thumb and he let him.  
"kiss me again and I'll bite you to the blood."  
Hannibal brushed Will' lips, and moved his hand to his cheek. He licked Will' upper lip.

Their lips met again and Will bit Hannibal' lip so hard that blood rushed in his mouth. This copper and salty taste made him go back to reality.  
Hannibal took his handkerchief and wiped the blood off Will' lips.  
Will put his finger under Hannibal' chin.

He pinched it, pulled him and licked his lips from left to right.  
"I never tasted you like this Hannibal. I want more of you."  
Hannibal put his finger on his lips to make him shush then he pointed at the crime scene.  
"Embrace my design."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @ifyouplayyoupay tweet saying "What if Hannibal was asked to get Will out of restraints instead of Jack?"


End file.
